Endless Sorrow
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: An old Andalite legend about how a beautiful princess, her true love, and her warloving brother get in the way of each other to the point of death.
1. Intro/The Meeting

Endless Sorrow

A/N: I was drawing Andalites (it's actually more fun then you'd think) and I suddenly got a plot idea. This is a little Andalite myth/legend/story-type-thing that I made up. Dunno if it's good or not, so you'll have to tell me!!

Once, in the Andalite world, there was a royal family that surpassed all others. Andalite Princess Aimale-Paraja-Sulthrol, daughter of Andalite King Monaro-Sajaku-Sulthrol, was said to be the greatest Andalite beauty ever. She had a unique color that none other had, and a mysterious birthmark that seemed to make her somewhat dark and mysterious herself. It looked somewhat between an x and a t, but one line was thicker than the other and both were curved in an odd sort of way. Her bright green eyes seemed to astound whoever she looked at and put them in a sort of trance only broken when she looked away.

Her brother, Amron-Katoni-Sulthrol, was the best War Prince ever. Never did he come home defeated, and all armies led by him were always victorious. He had broad shoulders and a muscular body, with four dark, penetrating eyes. His eyebrows were pressed close to his eyes, to make them seem narrower as if he was constantly glaring. His tail blade was always cocked and ready to fight at his command.

One day Aimale suddenly longed for a normal life. She decided almost instantly that she would go away from the palace for a little while. Oh, she would return of course, but maybe not for a few days. Just enough to get away from all of the things she hated: her pestering father, perfect brother, persistent servants. It was all very tiring in her mind, and utterly ridiculous. She needed to get away.

Aimale exited the palace and ran for a bit. She ran into the green pastures filled with the most scrumptious grass she'd ever tasted. But she was going to fast to feed on it. She had no time for food, and wasn't even the least bit hungry in the first place. All she wanted to do was to run and feel the wind in her fur… and to feel free. From everything. Very soon, she was.

Stopping suddenly, Aimale realized she was further away from home than she'd ever been. She began to fear that she was lost, and the poor princess turned her stalk eyes every which way trying to figure out where she was. She smelled the air. She listened. Unfortunately, nothing was familiar.

No! she said. I did not mean… oh, what will I ever do? I am lost. Surely I shall never return home now.

Then, out of the bushes, walked another Andalite. He was a bit scrawny for a male, and had patches of fur missing here and there. The moment he saw Aimale he bowed low to the ground. Princess, he said. What-

The princess had no time to answer questions. She was angry and scared, and wasn't about to answer to this peasant. Who are you? she asked.

My name is Gamor-Jepow-Samar.

And where are we, Gamor?

We are on the outskirts of the small town of Permi. My home.

Do you know how to get to the royal palace?

I do.

Bring me there at once.

Gamor looked to her curiously. But princess, I-

Do you wish to keep your tail blade? Bring me to the palace.

Yes, your highness. Gamor was careful to bow his head once again and keep it low as he passed her and began leading her away. He could not believe it! Here was the princess… the most beautiful Andalite ever… talking to him. Him! He never imagined that he would be lucky enough to gaze upon her fair face, much less speak to her. What's more, run with her! Lead her home! This honor was not fit for him, he knew at once. But still he did what his ruler commanded him.

Then Aimale remembered that she was supposed to be a runaway. Maybe she didn't have to get there _now._ Possibly she could stay with Gamor for a little while. She hesitated at that thought. He was a peasant. He was from the middle of nowhere. Obviously, he was not high-ranking.

Well, she said. Wait one moment.

Gamor stopped. Yes? Is there something wrong?

How far away is your home?

A day's walk. Why?

Lovely. Let's go.

Excuse me? Gamor demanded. What was this? The princess wanted to go to his house?

Let's go. To your home. I will stay there for a day or so and then you will take me to the palace.

Gamor blinked. Princess, why would you wish to-

Do as I tell you.

Yes.

He turned and began to lead the princess back to his small home in Pemi. The whole time, wondering what was going on.

As the day faded away, Aimale found herself growing fond of Gamor. She didn't know why. He was no warrior, not even very good-looking. What was this new feeling? And why was she feeling it for this stranger?

As for Gamor himself? What did he feel for Aimale?

He'd always loved her. The moment he saw her, he knew he loved her. But she was a princess, and he was… well, not a prince. He had no chance with her. Did he?


	2. Dispair

They stopped for the night. Gamor built a small fire with his hands, but it wasn't very good. Andalites were never good with their clumsy hands.

The night wasn't very cold, which was a good thing since the princess was accustomed to her bed with covers. The moons were all shining brightly and the few stars that could be seen accented the sky's beauty.

Gamor? Aimale asked suddenly as they lay there under the dark blanket of atmosphere.

Yes, princess?

Please, call me Aimale. Do you think I'm beautiful? The question was a test. If he said yes, he was just like any other Andalite male that was interested in her. If he said no, it was negotiable. And if he said that it didn't matter, _then_ she would know if she was truly in love or if it was an odd attraction of some kind.

Yes, prin- excuse me, Aimale.

Disappointed, the princess closed her eyes and wished he had responded in another way. I see.

You are equally inwardly and outwardly beautiful. I do not know you, but I see in your eyes that you are the kindest soul to walk this world.

Aimale smiled inwardly. Maybe this _was_ love! Maybe it was meant to be! Maybe…

Then we shall never return to my palace, she said.

Pardon? Gamor sat up and looked at her in surprise.

No, we shall never return, she said. I have found all I need to find. You are beautiful, too, Gamor. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, both of this world and not. You will make a fine husband.

I will, he replied. I can make you happy, and I would. If only I could. We could never-

I am the princess, I will have what I want, she replied. Then, softer, …and I want you.

~*~

Days later, King Monaro-Sajaku-Sulthrol wondered at where his only daughter might be. He called his son Amron to him.

Yes, father, Amron said. I received a message that you requested an audience with me?

Yes. Do you have news of Aimale?

No, father.

She has been gone for some time now. I want you to find her.

Amron looked up in surprise. Father? I belong on the battlefield. I am a war prince. Place me in a fighter ship against an army of Yeerks and I will succeed, but how could you place me on my hooves to run a useless errand?

Useless? Do you consider the jewel of all creatures useless?

Of course not, father. All I mean is, I am not talented at scouting. You may use a servant for that. But me… I couldn't do it. I need to fight.

You will. I suspect that she has been abducted. I want her to return to me unharmed. You'll understand if I send you now?

Yes, father. I will do as you ask.

Good, then. Begin at Pumi. I have a great suspicion that something lurks there that does not belong. Kill whoever has her.

Yes, father.

~*~

Gamor and Aimale walked peacefully through the open pasture, smiling at each other through their eyes and loving the moment together. Gamor's parents had been thrilled at the news that they were getting married. However, they were a little disappointed that Aimale was not returning home, so Gamor would never be a king. But still they were happy that their son had found such happiness, and grateful for a beautiful daughter-in-law.

Suddenly, out sprang Amron. He leapt onto Gamor and was about to kill him when Aimale charged at him and knocked Amron off of Gamor. They ended up as a heap on the grass.

Aimale! Amron snapped. What are you doing??

I have mind to ask you the same! she replied. How could you… what is this?

I was sent to kill him.

You wouldn't dare! I love him dearly, and if you touch him-

Amron kicked her away and went back to battle Gamor. By this time he'd stood and gotten ready for a fight that he knew he'd loose. After all, Amron was a trained war prince, and he had no hope to win this fight. But he still would, he would die for his Aimale.

They began tail-blade-to-tail-blade, and in the same instant whipped them back into fighting stance. Gamor struck, but Amron had been well prepared. He dodged it and sliced a clean cut through Gamor's leg. It fell.

Aimale wailed out in sorrow. This had to stop!

She ran in between them and struck at her brother. He responded by striking himself, and neatly sliced her tail off.

Returning his attention to where it belonged, Amron faced Gamor and cut his throat before he had the chance to respond.

Aimale wailed once again and fell to the ground, devastated. Gamor's death was more painful than her own shame at loosing her tail blade. She watched in horror as he fell to the ground, defeated. He never really even had much of a chance. Amron was far too good… too trained. Gamor had never been violent. The few days she'd been with him she learned a lot about him. But it hardly seemed to matter anymore… he was dead. This was the end.

How dare you! she said. You shame your sister! Royalty! And then you kill the innocent without so much as an explanation!

It was orders, he replied. As for you, young sister, you deserved the shame that you have received. How dare you interfere with my royal orders! Don't talk to me about royalty, I'm twice as much as you will ever be!

You… you horrible creature! Taking lives… you're addicted to it! I don't know why father encourages you!

It brings victory, Amron replied. The Andalites need victory. Now get up, let's go home.

I will go nowhere with you! she spat. Have I experienced the greatest paradise I will ever feel, fallen into a deep love and strayed into a dream, only to stand at last amazed at my own brother's strength and skill at murdering loved ones? You-

I told you to get up. Now do so.

I will not! Never!

Amron kicked her hard with one of his legs. I will beat you to death if you refuse to cooperate! Now stand!

I will lay here forever, in endless sorrow. If you do not kill me first.

I hold no pity for you, sister. This is your last chance. Arise.

Aimale closed her four deep green eyes. Do what you must, and I will do what I must.

Amron glared at her, frustrated. Fine, then! Lay here forever and wallow in self pity, instead of going back to a palace filled with precious gems and a family that loves you! With that, he turned his back on her and left.

And Aimale still lays in a remote area somewhere, crying in endless sorrow…


End file.
